Once Upon A Time: 84th Hunger Games (SYOT Open)
by jellieroll
Summary: "Everyone loves magic. Everyone wants to believe in it." In an Arena that brings fairytales and magic to the real world, can your tribute survive, or will their story end short? SYOT Open.
1. The Prologue

Once upon a time, Head Gamemaker Bonnibel (or Bonnie, a nickname used solely by her friends) Beauregard placed her head in her hands, groaning and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She leaned back in her chair, exhaling deeply.

As per usual these last few weeks, Bonnibel had locked herself in a dark room with only her holopad and big, comfy chair in an attempt to finally finish the Arena. In theory, isolating herself until she finished it was a good idea. There was just one slight problem; Bonnie simply _couldn't finish it. ._

She had made roughdrafts on her holopad of what seemed like hundreds of Arenas. Rainforests and graveyards and mazes and tundras and islands and—

"Mommy?"

The door squeaked open slowly, creaking and groaning.

"Mommy?" Bonnibel's daughter, Beatrice (or Bee as she so often insisted she be called), whispered into the dark room once more as the Gamemaker turned in her chair.

Bonnie smiled despite herself, looking at the six year old dressed in light pink footy pajamas, mottled with hot pink candy patterns. Bee held her favorite stuffed animal in one hand, a light yellow bee, and a thick leather book in the other.

"What is it Bee?" She asked gently, "Mommy's working now. You should be in bed right now."

Bee shuffled over, scraping her pink slippers against the hardwood floor. After placing her items on the floor, she wrapped her thin arms around her mother, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I can't sleep," Bee muttered sadly into her shoulder.

The Head Gamemaker hesitated only momentarily before speaking again. "Do you need me to read you a bedtime story?"

Instantly, Bee perked up, bobbing her head up and down, sending big bouncy brown curls flying. "Yesyesyesyes! Daddy bought me a new book for us to read! He says it's from the Dark Days, 'member those? You taught me 'bout them, 'member that? It looks _sooo _cool, mommy. There's pretty pictures in it, Daddy showed me!" She stooped down and picked up the brown leather book from the floor, hugging it close to her chest.

Bonnibel nodded wearily, standing up while placing her hands on her knees. "Alright, my Bouncy Bee. Let's go."

With that, Bee took off, suddenly full of happiness and energy, all the way out the door of the room, down the hall, up the spiral stairs, past the various doors, and all the way to the end of the upper-floor where her room lay.

By the time Bonnibel managed to do all those things, Bee had curled up under the blankets of her purple bed and placed the book on her bedside table.

The Gamemaker pushed a white chair from the corner of the room, positioning it next to the bed. She sat down and placed the book in her lap, squinting her eyes to examine it.

The book was a long rectangle shape, composed of worn out brown leather. In gold and bold fancy lettering, 'Once Upon A Time' was written, the beginning letters surrounded by a gold square. Gold stitching made a border around all of the text, encasing it in a little square.

Bonnie traced over the lettering with her finger, feeling the smoothness of them. She carefully opened to the first page, a musty smell flying up from the pages as soon as she opened the book.

"Once upon a time," She began reading, careful not to stumble over her words, "There was a beautiful, lovely fair maiden who went by the name of Snow White."

"Snow White's mother had died when Snow was very, very young, so she lived in a very gorgeous and grand castle with her father and his new wife, who took Snow's mother's spot as Queen."

Bonnie held up the book, showing Bee the pictures of a woman with fair skin and jet black hair, standing in front of a castle. "The new Queen was very pretty, but even more so cruel. She wished to be the most beautfiul woman in all of the Enchanted Forest. Every day, the Queen would approach her magical mirror and ask, 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? And the magic mirror would reply, every day, 'You are, your majesty.'

The Gamemaker glanced over at her child, who was holding her bee close with her eyes closed.

"However, one day, the mirror replied, 'Snow White is, your majesty," A tiny snore came from Bee as she flipped over onto her side.

Bonnibel kept reading the book aloud despite her sleeping daughter, and as she did so, with every sentence, a bigger and brighter smile appeared on Bonnie's face.

"And they lived happily ever after."

She closed the book and tucked it under one arm. Bonnibel planted a quick kiss on Bee's forehead, tucked her blankets in once more, flicked off the light, and hurried out of the bedroom.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out her holophone. As she raced down the hall and down the spiral staircase, Bonnie dialed up President Cristalle.

Immediately, the President's sharp and hollow face appeared in front of her, pixelated and transparent. "Miss Beauregard, this is the second time this week you've awoken me at a late hour of the night. Explain yourself at once."

Bonnibel flushed with embarassment, remembering earlier that week when she rang the President and insisted that Regina Cristalle—according to her coworkers' gossip—was going to be assasinated. As it turned out, she had misheard and her coworkers were instead talking about how Miss Cristalle was reveiwing _applications _for new Gamemaker positions. Oops.

Bonnie cleared her throat and rid her face of emotions. "I apologize, Miss President. However, I'm just informing you on a new Arena idea that has popped into my head. I really do think you'll enjoy it."

The President sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just send me the hologram, Bonnibel. I don't have the time for you to explain the entire Arena to me. I've got an interview with Pollux Flickerman in the morning, and I really do need my rest."

"Miss President, this will only take a minute and I can promise you you'll be pleased."

Regina Cristalle narrowed her eyes slightly before giving a nod so slight Bonnibel almost missed it.

"Fairytales," Bonnibel began, spreading her hands, "They were very common back in the Dark Days. They were told to children at bedtime, just as we tell stories about the Victors. These fairytales usually had some evil villain in it; typically, the villains possessed some magic power."

She paused and pretended to be clearing her throat once more, but instead her eyes desperately scanned the President's face for some emotion.

"For instance, in the story I just read my daughter, there was an Evil Witch who tried to poision the main character, a princess named Snow White. However, I took the time to scan through this book that is filled with fairytales; one my husband bought my daughter," She glanced at the book that was placed on the stair next to her.

"There's all sorts of stories. There's a wolf, more witches, assasins, talking animals, giants. . ." Bonnie's voice trailed off as she remembered all the stories she quickly skimmed.

President Cristalle knit her eyebrows together, leaning forward in the hologram. "What are you getting at, Bonnibel?"

The Gamemaker took a deep breath, running a quick hand through her ombre-brown-to-blonde hair. "I was thinking, perhaps we could have a fairytale themed Arena. Bring these fairytales from my daughter's book to life. The Capitol would love it."

"_Love _it? How so?"

Bonnibel responded instantly, "It's simple, really. _Magic_."

"Magic," the President repeated, an amused expression on her face.

"Yes, President, magic. Everyone loves magic. Everyone wants to believe in it. This arena," Bonnie spread her hands and gestured around her house, "it will truly be the definition of magic. They'll be thrilled, intrigued. My daughter's book... everyone will be grabbing one of their own. Shirts, pocketwatches, pins. ." She let her voice trail off.

The corners of Regina's mouth curled upwards; her eyebrows raised slightly. "You've impressed me, Bonnibel. Your idea truly is intriguing, fascinating even."

"Thank you, Miss President," Bonnibel grinned, bowing her head in appreciation.

"Don't get too excited, Miss Beauregard. If I recall correctly, you haven't even began the Arena's hologram. You have until sunset tomorrow. I expect big things, Miss Beauregard."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Tomorrow? That's.. that's rather unreasonable, don't you think? Quite soon. ."

The President nodded sympathetically. "Yes, Bonnibel, it _is _quite soon. But all magic comes with a price, and this Arena is no exception."

Bonnibel's throat went dry. She found herself unable to speak for a moment, so she went with a simple nod. "Alright," Bonnie finally managed, "I'll.. get right on it."

Regina beamed brightly, "Excellent. Good luck, Bonnibel. I'm looking forward to these magical games of yours."

"As am I, Miss President, as am I."

* * *

**A/N: Alright alright! **So, this is my first SYOT and I'm really excited. I've spent a bit thinking of a decent [and hopefully somewhat original?] Arena idea, and I think I've finally got it all worked out. The forum and most information is on my profile. If you have any questions, just PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Hopefully, I can get all the tributes in by the end of the month. After I get the tributes in, I'll post another chapter with the tribute list, then the first "Reaping". I'll be doing the Reapings a little differently, hence the quotes. The first will be 8 randomly selected tributes; it will be the day before the reaping, so you can get a glimpse into their daily life. Then, the next is another 8. It'll be the actual Reapings. Followed by another 8, in which the goodbyes will be told.

In the tribute list's chapter, I'll include a link to the blog I'll be creating.

Okay, I think that's it. Sorry this Author's Note is so long and confusing.. I promise they'll be shorter!

Good luck, and have fun creating your tributes. I look forward to seeing them.

_~**Jellie**_


	2. Tribute List

Tottie Diamandis waited in line, frazzled and dazed, at Sector One's only coffee shop.

The young girl had, for the second time this week, overslept. She had managed to put her untameable red curls in a bun, slap on a bit of blank gunk onto her eyelashes, squeeze into a turtleneck and throw a peach peacoat on all within five minutes; her new record.

Yet, Tottie's record wasn't going to be enough to impress her new boss, President Cristalle.

Tottie had managed to land a job as a Gamemaker in training, thanks to her Aunt Beaureguard being Head Gamemaker. However, she had recently learned you weren't able to begin training until the age of 21, and Tottie was only 19. So, her Aunt had persuased the President into letting Tottie become her new assistant.

Regina Cristalle hated her new assisant.

Within her first week, Tottie had spilt three cups of hot coffee into Regina's lap, accidentally shredded two papers, deleted one holomessage, and arrived late two—perhaps three if the line didn't move faster—times.

Yes, it was safe to say the President hated her.

"Miss Diamandis?"

Tottie spun on her heel at the sound of her name and instantly dropped her papers.

"M-M-Miss President," Tottie dropped to her knees, picking up the papers as slowly as possible in an excuse to not make eye contact, "W-What are you doing here? I was just picking up your coffee.. I.. I know I'm running late, but my alarm clock wasn't working and I overslept and I truly am trying harder to get to work on time and I—"

The President put her hand up, signalling for her to stop. "Miss Diamandis," Regina began, rubbing at her temples, "Today is _Saturday_. You don't _work _on weekends."

Tottie's eyes widened as she shot up to her feet. "Miss President, with all do respect, I have to insist that today isn't Saturday. If you take a look at my watch, it clearly says that today is," the girl dug through her coat's pocket, pulling out a rosegold pocket watch. Her heart dropped.

"Saturday." Tottie murmured, barely above a whisper.

President Cristalle's eyes twinkled with amusement, though she kept a straight face. "There, there, Tottie. We all make mistakes," the older woman patted Tottie awkwardly on the shoulder, "Since we're both already here, what do you say we have a seat and discuss the Games?"

Tottie blinked, her head tilted for a moment. Then, she started nodding continuously. "Erm, of course, Miss President. I'll, um, order your coffee.."

"Blueberry. Two creams. One sugar," Regina said absentmindedly, waving her hand as she walked off towards the back off the vacant cafe to an empty booth.

As the President walked off, the woman with cottan-candy colored hair in front of Tottie walked away from the line, her hot drink in hand. Tottie's turn.

She carefully repeated President Cristalle's order word-for-word, leaning against the counter for support.

Moments later, Tottie was shuffling towards Regina, hot drink and papers in hand. The President had chosen a booth in the darkest, farthest corner, seated far away from the few customers in the cafe.

The President's assisant placed the cup down gingerly, sliding it in front of the older woman. She slipped into the seat across from her, placing her papers down between the two.

"Er, I don't really have any important information yet," Tottie began, knitting her fingers together, "Rather, just a tribute list."

Regina shrugged, taking a long pull from the cardboard cup of coffee. "Tribute list is fine. I did say I wanted _any _information."

Tottie blushed a raspberry tone, "Right." She murmured, beginning to thumb through the stack of papers in the manilla folder.

"I'll just, um, get the tribute list out."

"That would be fantastic."

"Because I, er, know exactly where it is," Tottie ran her tongue across her whitened teeth nervously, eyes trained to the papers.

Regina bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Tottie's face grew redder by the second, "Oh, jujyfruits, I could have sworn I put it. . Here!" She suddenly ripped a baby blue paper from the stack, holding it in the air triumphantly.

"Here you are, Miss President," Tottie slid the paper across the table, grinning.

As Regina set down her coffee and reached for the list, Tottie took the time to regather her compusure; straightening her glasses and smoothing out her skirt.

_They're just children, _Regina reminded herself, glaring down at the list. _Just children. They mean nothing. Almost all of them are about to die and will be forgotten about. They won't even be children anymore_—_they'll be names. And soon they'll be distant names that ring a bell and remind you of the time you and Tottie spent time in a cafe together. Names._

With that, Regina began to read.

District 1:

M: Jasper Regensi (17) (MoonOfPluto)

F: Tempera Petros (18) (LokiThisIsMadness)

District 2:

M: Darius Orson (18) (Munamana)

F:

District 3:

M: Newt Astero (18) (Jesseknocks)

F: Lanni Camelot (15) (TheBigBadWolf7491)

District 4:

M:

F: Rilana 'Riley' Speciale (17) (Julyette of Wonder)

District 5:

M:

F: Arielle Lucas (15) (whisperous)

District 6:

M:

F: Myra Pendle (14) (coolcattime)

District 7:

M:

F: Aspen Northwood (17) (Midnight Ink)

District 8:

M: Booker Comston (18) (RJB4)

F: Alexandra Varas (17) (DryBonesKing)

District 9:

M:

F: Sorcha Lockrose (17) (DecidedlyDestiel)

District 10:

M:

F: Bliss Carson (17) (MidnightRaven323)

District 11:

M:

F: Dionne Zaphrini (13) (we-heart-fangirling)

District 12:

M:

F:

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow! I'll be honest, I didn't really expect to get a lot of tributes so quickly. I believe I've PMed everyone whos tributes have been accepted; sorry if I accidentally forgot you. I know I said I wouldn't post a tribute list until I had all the tributes determined, but I've since decided that was a pretty crappy plan. We really only have a few more spots to fill. I'm thinking that if I don't get them all filled within this week, I'll create some Bloodbath tributes and place them in the empty spots. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this or not, but only the Capitol chapters will be told in this POV, the rest will be in 1st person like the books. Thanks so, so much for everyone who's decided to read and submit! It means a lot! Hope you all stick around.

-Jellie


End file.
